


Santa Gram

by JaqRabbit



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqRabbit/pseuds/JaqRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone loves Santa Grams!</p><p>(Reader x Smoker)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Gram

"What the hell is this?"  The Vice Admiral scowled from his desk chair, billows of smoke spilling out of his mouth as he looked at the entrance of his office.  
  
The crew of G-5 snickered, standing just outside the entrance while a few eyed the person standing just in the entrance.  They were wearing a very short red dress and jacket that only came to just above their navel.  The person also sported a red Santa hat and long, candy cane striped stockings and black heeled boots.  They were definitely sporting a sexy Santa look, especially when they moved and their skirt bounced with each step.  
  
This person was you.  And you only smiled at the man at the desk while jutting out your hip cutely.  
  
"I'm your Santa Gram, Smoker-san~!"  You cooed, strutting over to the desk and giving the men behind you a nice little peek at your shapely ass.  You slowly moved to sit on top of the male's desk, making sure to show off your toned legs.  
  
Smoker glared and looked to his men who were practically drooling at the sight, a few even passed out with massive nose bleeds.  "I don't have time for this."  
  
The men protested, knowing their leader needed a stress reliever, even if it was very questionable.  
  
You smiled and leaned forward, making sure your ample bosom was in the Vice Admirable's view as you placed a finger under his chin and gently forced him to look at you.  "You're making me feel bad~.  I'm already paid for, why don't you just enjoy what I have to offer?"  
  
Smoker scowled, sucking in the smoke from his two cigars before puffing them out.  
  
"C'mon sir!"  
"Go for it Smoker-san!!"  
"You need a break!!"  
  
The man scowled and used his powers to separate his hand to slam the door shut, muffling the shouts from the G-5 members before turning to glare at you.  He was about to order you to leave as well through the other door so not to cause a disturbance among the navy men but you had moved into his lap before he could stop you.  
  
You smiled serenely at him while stroking his hair, sitting sideways in his large lap and wiggling just a little.  The man even blushed a little as you combed a bit of white stray hair back into place.    
  
"What are you doing?"  He grunted out, twitching and trying to control himself before things got bad.  
  
"I'm making you feel good," You cooed softly, brushing a hand over his chin and feeling the stubble of his beard rub against your fingers.  Slowly, you rubbed your own legs together, an action that drew Smoker's attention inadvertently.   
  
You grinned.  "Don't worry, you don't have to do a thing."  
  
Suddenly you were placing butterfly kisses on his neck, surprising the Vice Admirable and making him try to lean away but you were still latched on, supple lips leaving a vague trail of red lipstick.  Smoker had to stop this quickly and moved to place firm hands on your arms but you used this to your advantage, moving your hands to rub his muscled arms through his white coat.  
  
He grunted and quickly moved his legs, hoping to drop you out of his lap, but you were sly.  Instead of falling to the ground, you moved to where his right thigh was in between your two legs, straddling it like a horse.  Smoker grew pale when you suddenly started to slowly move, grinding your lower half into his thigh and actually making him groan at the sight.  
  
Okay, maybe this wasn't so bad.  Maybe he should-NO!  He quickly took a hold of his will and grabbed your hips, determined to get you out of his lap before his hardened member started to take control and make decisions.  You giggled and placed your hands on his bare chest, raking your nails over his toughened skin and watching his eyes almost roll into the back of his head.  
  
Smoker was slowly giving in, despite his strong will, no one could really stop such attention.  You were good at your job after all.   
  
You lazily leaned in, hands moving up and down his chest slowly while you kissed his chin and over his jawline.  You lingered there for a bit before moving to his ear and nipping at the lobe.  Smoker gave out a low groan, the sound making you smirk as you blew a warm puff in his ear then started to whisper very naughty things into his ear.  
  
He was like putty in your hands before you moved in for the kiss, lips locking together as he became yours and kissed you back roughly.  His strong hands continued to grip your hips and you went back to riding his thick thigh, enjoying the friction between your legs.  
  
Smoker forced his tongue into your mouth, proof that you had him completely now.  You moaned softly and wrestled his wet appendage with his before slipping into his own mouth, exploring eagerly and just enjoying the moment before something slipped down his throat.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
"I can't hear anything!!"  One of the men growled, pressing his ear against the door in hopes of some sexy noises.  
  
"Move!"  He was quickly pushed out of the way when another G-5 member tried to listen in, scowling when nothing was heard.  
  
"They've been in there for a while."  One man pouted, wishing he had gotten a special Santa Gram like their leader had.  
  
"I say we peek!"  
  
The statement made a lot of the men cheer while a few looked on nervously, not wishing to incite Smoker's wrath.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"These things should be private."  
  
"Fuck that!"  The men argued over it for a good few seconds before deciding the issue would be resolved by one method.  
  
"PAPER!"  "ROCK!!"  "SCISSORS!!!"  
  
"I win!!"  
  
"We peek!"  
  
The men hooted excitedly before being shushed, all of them huddling around the door as they opened it as quietly as they could, not wishing to interrupt the scene inside.    
  
But they didn't need to, because the only person inside was Smoker who was passed out in his chair.  His coat was opened wider then usual to show off his chest which had a note on it.  It had been written in red lipstick and centered inside a large heart, the writing big enough for the shocked men to read from across the office.  
  
  


  
_"Thanks for the good time, Smoker-san~!_  
I appreciate the cooperation.    
Be sure to remember that Trafalgar Law isn't the only one who can steal hearts!  
Love, __________"

 

~~~

 

You grinned and placed the folder on top of Law's desk, looking proud at your success of the mission.  Even your captain looked impressed as he opened the file and flipped through the pages.

"Thank you, ________-ya."

You saluted cutely, still in your little outfit.  "No problem, Law-sama~!"

Your captain blushed and looked away with a deep scowl.  "Please go put something else on."

The statement made you laugh as you skipped out of the room, passing Sachi and Penguin on your way out and making them stare in awe.  Espionage for the Heart Pirates was always a good time.  You met all sorts of people along the way, a few that even gained your interest.

You sung softly to yourself as you walked to your room on the submarine, winking at everyone you passed.

"Santa baby, just slip a Sable under the tree for me; been an awful good girl, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight~."

You hoped in the future you could meet Vice Admirable Smoker again; he was definitely the most interesting.


End file.
